witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
A Mysterious Tower
+ up to 3500 XP |Related = Clay Pits Monoliths Vizima Confidential |ID = q2113_tower }}A Mysterious Tower is one of the most important quests in Chapter II. It is given to Geralt by Kalkstein, the alchemist. Walkthrough There is an abandoned tower decaying in the middle of the swamp which seems to hold many secrets. It is of particular fascination to Kalkstein, who is willing to pay anyone 1000 to get inside it. But getting inside is not an easy feat, one must gather ten sephirot and place each of the ten in its corresponding monolith in the swamp. The Sephirot Notes * This quest can be completed after placing all the Sephirot into the obelisks, then talking to Kalkstein (the tower can be entered as well, though the Tower mage's book must not be collected from the chest), or by talking to Kalkstein after visiting the tower again in chapter III. Each of these possibilities results in a slightly different conversation. * You only need to make one sacrifice at the Altar of Melitele to get the three sephirots offered. * Inside the Mage's tower, Geralt will find a circle of elements where he can learn the Axii sign and a chest containing a bunch of items. * There is also a copy of Ain Soph Aur in Gramps' hut in the swamp. * If you have already collected a few sephirot, feel free to drop them off at the appropriate obelisk while exploring the swamp. This will save you some running around later, plus the activated energy beams make orientation a bit easier. * Before obtaining the 2 books related to this quest (Ain Soph Aur and The Secret Gates), You might ask the following people about the tower, though you don't get any journal entry for any of the following: ** A brickmaker (who directs you to Gramps) ** Vaska (has 2 slightly different conversations, one before completing Clay Pits , the second one after completing it, thought in both of them she directs you to Gramps) ** Scoiatel scout (female) ** Gramps (only before you start A Pilgrimage quest), thought Gramps would not recall anything special, only that he had Ain Soph Aur somewhere ** Druids (direct you to Gramps) ** Old woman in Vizima (in exchange for some booze) Phases The Books I promised Kalkstein that I would get more information about the mage's tower in the swamp. Two books are of particular importance: Ain Soph Aur and The Secret Gates. Very old publications as they are, they might be difficult to find. The dwarf had "The Secret Gates" and I'll have to look for the other one among some old people interested in history. I have to find two books for Kalkstein. 500 XP can be had by talking to the locals about the tower. Antiquarian The dwarven antiquarian hinted at where I might find the books I need. Golan Vivaldi owns "The Secret Gates" and he might also have a copy of "Ain Soph Aur". I should see Vivaldi about the books I need. If Geralt did not sell the weapons: Vivaldi Arrested :I witnessed the arrest of Golan Vivaldi. It is too bad - I hoped he would help me find one of the books for Kalkstein - after all, he is a dwarf. Perhaps I should come up with a way of breaking him out of prison. Perhaps I should devise a plan of breaking the dwarf from prison. Vivaldi's Release :I managed to release Vivaldi from prison. Now I can visit him and ask about the book for Kalkstein. Now I can visit Vivaldi at his house and ask about the book for Kalkstein. :If Geralt sold the weapons: The Secret Gates I got hold of "The Secret Gates", I need to study the book thoroughly. I should read the "Secret Gates" carefully. Ain Soph Aur I got hold of "Ain Soph Aur", I need to study the book thoroughly. I should read the "Ain Soph Aur" carefully. The Tower History I got acquainted with the history of the tower in the swamp. That knowledge, combined with information taken from "Ain Soph Aur", should satisfy Kalkstein. I collected more information for Kalkstein. The Sephirot History I read the Sephirot history. This information, supplemented with "The Secret Gates" should satisfy Kalkstein's expectations. I collected more information for Kalkstein. Information for Kalkstein I retrieved the books Kalkstein asked me for. Sharing new information with him can pay off. Sharing new information with Kalkstein can pay off. Sephirot I presented Kalkstein with the results of my quest and got one Sephirah. Now, following the clues from the books I need to find the nine remaining Sephirot and place them on the right obelisks in the swamp. I need to find the nine remaining Sephirot and place them on the corresponding obelisks in the swamp. Not all of these phases will appear. Which ones do is dependent on when Geralt receives the "three sephirot drop" from the statue of Melitele. You will only "see" six of these, do not worry about it: The Sephirot *Kalkstein's notes helped me find another Sephirah. I've gathered two Sephirot. Eight more to go. *Kalkstein's notes led me to yet another Sephirah. I have three Sephirot. I need to find seven more. *Kalkstein's notes are invaluable. I found another Sephirah. I've gathered four Sephirot. I need to find six more. *I have another Sephirah - thanks to Kalkstein's notes again. I have five Sephirot. I'm half way there. *I have another Sephirah. I'll have to thank Kalkstein for his notes. I've found six Sephirot. Just four more to go. *I'm getting closer. Using Kalkstein's notes, I found another Sephirah. I now have seven Sephirot and need just three more. *Kalkstein did me a real favor with those notes. I have another Sephirah. I've found eight Sephirot and need to find just two more. *Kalkstein's notes led me to yet another Sephirah. I just need one last Sephirah. Keth'aar I received the last Sephirah from the detective. I must place the Sephirot on the monoliths and enter the tower. The Sephirot are in Place I placed all the Sephirot on the obelisks and the tower is open. I need to inform Kalkstein and collect my reward. I can now enter the tower. (10 × 100 XP) Opening the Tower I did what Kalkstein asked, placing all the Sephirot on the obelisks and opening the tower. Kalkstein paid me my reward as agreed. I completed that task. The mage's tower is open. (1000 + 2000 XP) cs:Tajemná věž de:Mysteriöser Turm es:Torre misteriosa fr:Tour mystérieuse it:Torre misteriosa hu:Titokzatos torony pl:Tajemnicza wieża ru:Таинственная башня vi:A Mysterious Tower Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher quests Category:Pages with tables